From Wake to War
by Finite-Realm
Summary: Terror engulfs a futuristic Earth as an ancient, hostile enemy wreaks havoc on the world's defenses. Unable to slate her thirst for knowledge about this foe, young Tess risks her life to uncover new information...but is she the only one on this mission?


The day was very young when the clouds opened, revealing the torrent of light which signified a new day. The soft flutter, like a flag in the breeze, was the only clue to her presence. From the heights of the city she came, eager and alive with adrenaline. As soon as she lighted upon the ground she dashed forth, shoes tapping lightly against the ground. Her accelerated breathing was loud only to her, otherwise lost in the bustle of urban life._ It happens today, _she thought._ Today is the rush I've been waiting for._ She extended her hand and its palm touched the cool glass door, which immediately gave way. The jingle of the small bell near the entrance sounded as its quarters were invaded, and with the same quickness it was silent again. She was there.

"The first race of the day, huh?" he said, undaunted. "Let's do this!"

"I'm still not convinced," Dax said. "Are you sure we should let him do this?"

"Looks like we'll have to if we want him to cooperate. We still have a lot to do, remember." Cleya replied. "Don't think I'm letting you off the hook, James!"

A large building had been taken under new management to serve as a place registration and initiation for the races, classes and practice rinks. Since the EX World Grand Prix-the first races to incorporate Extreme Gears-was held there in Future City, it was only right that headquarters be there. The dome-shaped structure teemed with activity; regulars and newcomers alike practiced, bought new Gears and working out the details of membership. As the young woman entered through the revolving door, there was a mixture of wonder and disappointment-seeing so many faces, new and old, coming together was amazing, but that didn't mean it lived up to her expectations.

Dax let out a long whistle. "This place is really shaping up, eh?"

"Don't get too comfortable-"Cleya said with a gleam in her green eyes and her first smile of the morning. "-you gotta be ready for anything around here!"

_ She could be right…I can't shake this feeling that something terrible may happen, _Dax thought as a shadow passed over his face.

There was a metallic _whirr _as another membership receipt was printed. "Registration complete, miss…?"

"Tess." She replied politely. The Chao looked up from the computer monitor to see a black dragon pushing a stray quill from her eyes. He cocked his head to one side, noting her elaborate appearance-two small gold rings pierced her pigtail-like spikes, which (like much of her body) was marked with a strange, thorny pattern. Her hazel eyes were full of a keen light that matched her lopsided grin. A bright yellow tank top revealed her grayed midriff as she adjusted the buckled, fingerless gloves on her arms. Her black pants were weighed down by a plethora of buckles and zippers that seemed to no longer serve a purpose. Her quills jutted out from her head like plumes, which she attempted to smooth down as she took her data chip in hand. "Thank you." She said with a smile, again strangely polite, and with a flip of her tail walked away. Unaware that her wings were serving as over-sized blinders, Tess looked for a safe place to put this microchip as she walked, coming to a sudden stop as she collided with someone.

"Aah!" a loud, distinctly rough voice shocked her as much as the collision itself. Tess looked up apologetically at her offender: a blue fox wearing a scanty pink and blue top with a matching skirt-pants combo, which she had to hold up with a gold belt. Her hair was a cool brown, and her eyes a deep brown as well-hard as marble. She shifted her baby blue heels impatiently and flipped her hair with a _clink_ of her braceleted arm, looking down on Tess with an air of mild annoyance. "Sorry, it was an accident." Tess said quietly, for people were looking now.

"Come on, Eve, I wanna go see that new sushi place." Her purple hedgehog friend said with a nudge. Her gray-brown eyes scowled at Tess beneath their pink lids. Brown hair and purple quills framed her face, along with the popped collar of her purple vest. She wore a pink shirt and purple pants (certainly more clothing than her friend), but her gypsy-like underwear poked above her pants line. Her skin was also darker than Eve's, from her face and arms with bracelets to her pink-sandaled feet. With a distracted "Sure, Dayna," Eve turned on her heel and walked away with her, their lipsticked lips pursed with condescension. Eyes wide with abruptness, Tess hastily picked herself up and headed for the nearby lockers.


End file.
